


The 16 Times He's A Dongsaeng And The One Time He Is A Hyung

by MultiFandomKpopWriter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Big brother Jaehyun, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Insomnia, Protective Hyungs, guilty Taeyong, president lele, rare ships that need to be heard, scared baby dolphin, sleepy baby dolphin, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomKpopWriter/pseuds/MultiFandomKpopWriter
Summary: Chenle being the second youngest in a ever growing kpop boy group has its perks because he has a lot of hyungs taking care of him but he also has one dongsaeng he loves looking after even if they are 3 months apart.A bunch of oneshots of Chenle having a special moment with his hyungs and Jisung. Please enjoy!!(The members arent in order.)





	1. Jaehyun

 

**Jaehyun: Nightmare**

 

NCT have been working so hard promoting their album as NCT2018 and the CEO thought they need a well deserved vacation to Jeju Island. Everyone is looking forward to going to Jeju Island. Taeyong actually finds it a great opportunity for all his members to bond together because they have been so focused on their units, they havent been able to actually spend time together as NCT in a long time. The Dreamies were in the middle of packing while excitingly talking to one another about what they should do when they get there.

"We should defiantly hit the beach and play in the water." Jeno pointed out.

"Hyung we have plenty of time for that." Jisung huffed. "I want to go through Jeju Kimnyoung Maze!"

"You both do realize it will be evening when we arrive." Renjun stated as he closed his suitcase. Chenle chuckled at how defeated the two looked after Renjun said that.

"Dont worry, we have 3 days to do whatever we want." Jaemin smirked. " Besides I already planned what all of us are gonna do tonight with Yuta Hyung."

"Oh really?"Jeno asked.

Jaemin nodded.

"Well..what is it??" Chenle asked excited.

"I asked Yuta hyung to bring one of his scary japanese movies so we can all watch it together." Jaemin responded. "He's going to try to convince Taeyong hyung to let us stay up and watch it with them."

"No way!" Jisung said. "Taeyong hyung would never agree to that."

"Jisung is right."Renjun crossed his arms. "Taeyong hyung would not allow us to watch a scary movie."

Jeno scoffed. "He thinks we are smol beans that need to be protected twenty-four/seven."

Renjun and chenle nodded in agreement.

Jaemin shrugged. "We will see what happens."

Everyone went back to what they were doing after their discussion about the scary movie. Chenle tried to continue finishing up packing his suitcase but he couldnt stop thinking about what Jaemin and Yuta were planning for tonight. Chenle cant handle scary movies yet he tends to watch it just so he doesnt feel left out or made fun of for being scared. He has heard that japanese movies can be a bit extreme when it comes to horror movies, he honestly has no clue how he would react. Chenle was so deep in thought, he didnt hear Renjun calling for him.

"Chenle!" Renjun called out to him.

Chenle snapped out of it and looked at Renjun. "Yeah hyung?"

"You okay?"Renjun walked up to his young chinese friend. "You seem to be out of it."

Chenle gave his best smile and nodded. "I'm fine, just thinking about what ramyun flavors to bring so I can share with everyone."

"I can help you pick out a few." Renjun smiled as he guided Chenle out the room. "Let's head to the kitchen."

 

In the NCT 127 dorm, everyone was still packing except for Yuta because he had finished packing early and wanted to talk to Taeyong about watching a scary movie tonight.

Yuta walked into the Kitchen as Taeyong was packing a box full of food and snacks that they were going to be eating for the next 3 days. "Hey Taeyong!"

Taeyong looked up and smiled. "Oh hey Yuta, finished packing already?"

"Yeah I did." Yuta nodded. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Taeyong said putting more snacks into the box.

"So I was thinking we could all watch a scary movie tonight." Yuta said.

"That sounds like fun." Taeyong responded picking up the box.

"Yeah and I was thinking of letting the Dream members watch it with us." Yuta continued.

Taeyong took the box and headed into the living room. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Yuta followed behind the leader.

Taeyong set the box besided the luggages and sighed. "I dont want them to be scared and traumatized especially with the type of horror movies you tend to choose."

"Oh come on." Yuta rolled his eyes."Stop treating them like babies, they will be fine."

Taeyong shook his head. "I dont know..."

Yuta put his hand on Taeyong's shoulder. "Taeyong...our youngest is 16, you need to let them live a little and let them do fun stuff like this."

"Fine..." Taeyong said as Yuta cheered. "But, im holding you accountable if something happens."

"Deal!" Yuta cheered once more and left.

"hmmm my leader instincts are telling me this is not going to end well..." Taeyong mumbled to himself and rushed off to tell his members they will be leaving soon.

 

NCT had made it to their vacation home and they all gathered into the living room to decide sleeping arrangements. Taeyong stood in the middle of the room facing his 17 members.

"As you guys know, we have 5 bedrooms." Taeyong stated. "We had already organized sleeping arrangements on the bus ride here."

Through the game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', thats how they decided which rooms they were getting. The winners, which were Ten and Kun, got the master bedroom. Doyoung, Haechan, Jaemin, and Jungwoo got the second biggest room with beds. Winwin, Renjun, Jeno, and Taeil got a smaller room with beds and view of the beach. Mark, Lucas, Jisung, and Chenle got a room with no beds but a decent view of the beach. Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, and Johnny got a room with no beds or a window. The results were kinda funny and everyone got a good laugh out of it. Taeyong thought it was pure luck that the dream members got paired up with the older hyungs, he was okay with that knowing they will not be making mischief late into the night.

"I want everyone to go to their assigned bedrooms, wash up, and PJs on so we can start the scary movie Yuta and Jaemin prepared for us to watch." Taeyong ordered. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Everyone shouted.

They got up and went to their assigned rooms to get ready for the movie. The members took turns washing up and putting on regular PJs. Chenle and Jisung wore onesies that a fan had made for them. Jisung wore a baby chick onesis while Chenle wore a dolphin onesis, the two maknaes were the last to enter the living room. All the hyungs laughed and smiled at them being cute.

"Our maknaes are too cute!" Jungwoo said.

Jaehyun and Doyoung nodded at Jungwoo's comment. Jisung sat on the floor next to Jaemin and Haechan. Chenle wanted to sit with Jaehyun on the couch but there arent any room left.

Jaehyun took noticed of Chenle and patted his lap. "Chenle, why dont you sit on hyung's lap?"

Chenle smiled and sat on Jaehyun's lap. "Everyone comfy and ready to watch the movie?" Yuta asked holding the DVD in his hand.

Everyone cheered except Chenle, which Jaehyun had realized because the youngest chinese boy can get pretty loud.

"Chenle, are you okay?" Jaehyun asked quietly so not to direct any attention towards them.

"Im okay hyung..." Chenle said unsure.

"If you get scared, you have me." Jaehyun said cuddling his dongsaeng closer. "Okay?"

Chenle nodded. Yuta had already started the movie by the time they finished their conversation. The main character had made his appearance on screen and Chenle could hear some of the members chuckling.

"The main character looks like Jaehyun hyung!" Mark pointed out.

Chenle didnt find that very amusing. A matter of fact, he found the movie even more terrifying with the thought of Jaehyun being controlled by some ghost. He clinged on to Jaehyun even more as they get deeper and deeper into the movie. Jaehyun tried to comfort Chenle the best he could by rubbing his back through out the movie. He was worried about Chenle and maybe Taeyong was right, they shouldn't had let The Dreamies stay up to watch it or at least asked if some of the members were too scared to watch it because he had seen some of the other members looking terrified. The movie had finally ended and the members were getting up.

"That was a good scary movie Yuta hyung!" Ten said.

"Thanks, but it was really Jaemin's idea to have the scary movie night." Yuta said throwing a arm around Jaemin and bring him close.

Taeyong chuckled. "Alright, I think it's time to turn in for the night."

Taeil nodded. "We have a lot scheduled for tomorrow. So it's best we get a good night's rest."

Everyone agreed and said their good nights to each other.

Mark, Lucas, Chenle, and Jisung entered their room. "I'm not gonna lie but, that movie was kinda creepy." Lucas admitted.

Mark got under his covers. "Bro~, That movie wasnt even that scary especially since that character looked a lot like Jaehyun hyung."

"Yeah." Jisung chuckled. "I liked the movie though."

"How about you Lele?" Lucas smiled at Chenle. "How did you liked the movie?"

Chenle didnt know how to respond to that without sounding like a scaredy cat so he gave a small smile. "It was good, I dont know about you but I'm really tired."

Jisung yawned and got comfortable. "Me too."

Mark glanced at the clock and nodded. "Lets sleep, it's almost midnight."

The maknae line and 99 line said good night as they were drifting off to sleep.

 

Jisung slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It's 2 in the mourning, why did he wake up so early? Before Jisung got a chance to go back to sleep, he heard whimpering. The maknae sat up and look to see his best friend having a nightmare in his sleep. Jisung crawled over to Chenle and tried to wake him up.

"Chenle wake up..." Jisung said softly.

Chenle still hasnt woken up yet and continued to whimper.

"Chenle please wake up." Jisung said a bit louder now.

Mark slowly woke up due to the commotion. "Jisung, whats going on?"

"It's Chenle" Jisung said panicked as he noticed their Dream leader awake. "I think he's having a nightmare in his sleep and he is not waking up."

Even though it's dark in their bedroom, Mark can see Jisung's panicked face thanks to the bright moon light shining through the window. Lucas had already woken up as well and they both made their way over to Chenle.

"Chenle come on.." Mark coaxed, gently trying to wake him.

"Lele please wake up." Lucas said in chinese. "It's just a dream, You're okay."

Finally what felt like hours to them, but really it was like 5 minutes, Chenle woke up. He was a bit in a daze and the other 3 had no clue what to do. Suddenly, Chenle started crying out of no where.

Lucas, Mark, and Jisung looked at each other in concern and comforted him.

"What's wrong?" Jisung asked rubbing his back.

"Jae-Jaehyun hyung.." Chenle hiccuped. "I-I want Jaehyun h-hyung.."

"All five of us cant fit in here.." Lucas whisper to Mark and Jisung.

Jisung got an idea. "Hyungs. I'll switch out with Jaehyun hyung and he can take my spot next to Chenle."

The 99 line nodded in agreement. "Thanks Jisungie." Mark said.

"It's no problem." Jisung said making his way to the door. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Jisungie." Mark and Lucas said.

"Night hyungs and sweet dreams Chenle." The maknae said as he closed the door behind him.

Jisung made his way down the hall till he made it to Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny, and Jaehyun's room. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." A groggy voice was heard through the door.

Jisung opened the door to find all the hyungs awake. I guess his knocking was kinda loud... and desperate.

"Jisung?" Taeyong was confused to see the maknae. "What's wrong?"

"It's Chenle.." The maknae said concerned as he entered the room and closed the door.

"What's wrong with Chenle.." Jaehyun asked now alert of the situation.

"Well... he had a nightmare and wouldnt wake up.." Jisung tried to explain. "He finally woke up but started crying.. the movie really scared him.."

"Way to go Yuta." Johnny said. "You scared the baby dolphin."

"How was I suppose to know it would be that scary for him!" Yuta defended himself.

Jisung continued. "Anyways Chenle really wants Jaehyun hyung to sleep with him but our room is too small for five people so I came to switch out with hyung."

As Jaehyun was getting up, Taeyong kicked Yuta. "Here, Jisungie. You can sleep next to me and Yuta can take Jaehyun's spot."

Yuta groaned in pained as he was just kicked in the side. "I didnt deserve that.."

"Nah you totally deserved that." Johnny chuckled.

Jisung scurried over to Yuta's spot and lay down, Taeyong cuddled Jisung closer to him. Yuta grumbled as he took over Jaehyun's spot on the floor.

"Night Jaehyun." They said.

"Night guys." Jaehyun said. He slipped out the room and hurried down the hall.

Jaehyun made it to Mark, Lucas, Jisung, and Chenle's bedroom and opened the door. The sight broke his heart, Chenle was crying. Mark was silently comforting the poor boy while Lucas was quietly talking to him in chinese. They both looked up to see Jaehyun closing the door and walking over to them.

"Hey." Jaehyun whispered. "I got this."

Mark and Lucas nodded.

As they made their way back into their own spots, Jaehyun started comforting Chenle. "Hey, it's alright. Hyung is here."

Chenle became quiet as he clung onto his hyung. Jaehyun was able to lie himself and Chenle down. He just continue to pat him to sleep, even sung a lullaby for him. Thank goodness, Chenle fell asleep again.

"Is he asleep now?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, You guys can sleep now." Jaehyun said quietly as to not disturb their second maknae. "Good night."

"Good night." Mark said.

"Good night." Lucas said.

Jaehyun soon fell asleep himself. Let's just say Yuta got an earful the next morning and he was on clean up duty for the next 3 days. That's a lot of cleaning he had to do after 17 boys. Jaemin joined in the punishment because he felt bad and it was his idea too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old fanfic I wrote a while back. Jaehyun often say Chenle is his favorite NCT member. I always find this pairing really cute, so it needed a fanfic!


	2. Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle being the second youngest in a ever growing kpop boy group has its perks because he has a lot of hyungs taking care of him but he also has one dongsaeng he loves looking after even if they are 3 months apart.
> 
> A bunch of oneshots of Chenle having a special moment with his hyungs and Jisung. Please enjoy!!  
> (The members arent in order.)

**Taeyong: Nap Time**

 

 

NCT is hard at work practicing the ‘Black On Black’ choreography for an upcoming event. The dance instructor had already left a while ago so they decided to practice on their own for a few hours before it’s time for some of the members to go to their individual schedules. Taeyong has been keeping an eye out for each member to make sure they were all together on some parts that needed to be cleaned as he was dancing. Unfortunately the leader has notice one of his members were a bit off. And that member is sadly Chenle. Taeyong, at the moment, was a little frustrated that Chenle wasn’t as focused like he usually was. But, he couldn’t help but feel frustrated because his tired aching body is trapped in a hot dance room with his 17 members. Chenle felt guilty knowing he was a beat behind and throwing everyone off. He hasn’t been getting much sleep these past few days, it might be stress related but Chenle doesn’t care he just wants it to end so he can finally sleep. As they were getting to the part where they all do the jump twist move in the air, Chenle had no energy left in his body. A thud was heard and everyone snapped their heads to see Chenle on the floor.

“Chenle!” Everyone rushed over to check on him as Taeyong went to go turn the music off.

Winwin and Jaehyun helped the boy up since they were the closest. Chenle could barely stand up on his own due to his exhaustion so he put most of his weight on Jaehyun for support.

Taeyong sighed and walked towards the three. “Chenle what’s going on with you?”

Chenle looked down at the dance floor too afraid to look at the leader. He can tell Taeyong is disappointed in him just by the tone of his voice. Mark couldn’t take it anymore and stood himself in front of Taeyong blocking his view of Chenle.

“Hyung...don’t be so hard on him.” Mark confronted the leader. “He has a lot on his plate right now.”

Renjun then spoke up. “I-It’s kinda true… I mean NCT Dream is having a comeback and NCT China is preparing to debut..we aren’t use to having such a packed schedule..”

“Also he hasn’t been getting any sleep these past few nights..” Jisung sheepishly added.

All the hyungs were shocked at this information even Mark and Haechan were since they don’t live in the Dream dorm.

Taeyong raised an eyebrow. “What has he been doing at night to not be getting any sleep?”

“That’s the thing.” Jaemin said getting slightly frustrated. “He’s been doing nothing, Chenle just can’t sleep.”

“We think he might have insomnia hyung...” Jeno stepped in putting his hand on Jaemin as a sign to calm down.

Taeyong felt bad at the way he acted just because he was also feeling tired and overwhelmed by everything going on. He took a glance at Chenle at the far corner of the dance room with Winwin, Jaehyun, Taeil, and Jungwoo. Chenle is sitting in Winwin’s lap as Jungwoo offers him water with Jaehyun and Taeil comforting him. They must of decided to move him away from the commotion that was going on between him and the dreamies. The poor young chinese boy has deep dark circles under his eyes and was sweating buckets. It looked like someone dumped water over his head. All Taeyong could feel was pure guilt at that moment, I mean how could he have not noticed! Before Taeyong could say anything, their managers walked through the door.

“Sorry to cut your practice a bit short but Mark, Jisung, Jeno, Haechan, Johnny, and Jaehyun have schedules to attend.” One of the managers said.

“And Jaemin needs to go to the hospital for treatment.” Another Manager added.

All the dream members went to collect their stuff along with Jaehyun and Johnny.

“Wait..” Haechan said. “Who’s gonna watch Chenle?”

Mark looked towards Renjun. “You aren’t staying?”

Renjun shook his head as he put his backpack on. “No, I promised Jaemin I would go with him to the hospital for support.”

“Then who’s going to watch Chenle?” Jeno asked concerned.

“Taeyong will.” Taeil said getting from his spot next to Winwin and standing next to Taeyong.

Taeyong eyes went wide and pointed at himself.”Me?”

Taeil nodded and put a comforting hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. “With NCT and doing ‘Food Diary’, you need the rest.” Taeyong nodded in understanding. “And this is a good way to make it up to Chenle for being hard on him earlier.” Taeil whispered that last part.

Taeyong sighed. “Yeah…”

“Don’t you guys worry, Taeyong will take good care of Chenle while you guys are gone.” Taeil reassured the dreamies.

The leader nodded and smiled. “That’s right, I will take him to the 127 dorm and see if maybe I can get him to sleep.”

“I’m taking Jaemin and Renjun to the hospital, If you want Taeyong I can drop you and Chenle off at the dorms.” One of the managers offered.

Taeyong turned towards the manager and smiled. “That would be great manager hyung.” With that he collected his things and Kun handed Taeyong Chenle’s bag while Renjun helped the boy to walk towards the door heading out of the dance room. As they got to the parking out and settled inside the car Chenle started to whine a little at how exhausted he felt. Renjun stroked his hair to calm him down.

“Its okay Lele.” He whispered in chinese. “You will be able to rest soon.”

Taeyong hopped into the passenger side and relaxed for a bit knowing he would get to rest once he is back in the 127 dorms. But, his first mission is to get Chenle to sleep. Taeyong was so lost in thought he didn’t realized they had already made it to the dorms.

“We are here.” The manager announced then turn to Taeyong. “We should be back in about 2 hours, depending on traffic.”

Taeyong nodded. “Okay.”

Jaemin open the van door for Chenle. “Get plenty of rest Lele. Okay?”

Chenle nodded and carefully got out of the van as Taeyong helped him. They watch the car drive off then headed inside the building. Taeyong led the way to the elevator while Chenle followed closed behind his leader hyung. Once they made it to the 127 dorm, Taeyong entered the passcode and went inside.

“You go take a shower first.” Taeyong instructed his dongsaeng. “I’ll get you a change of clothes.”

“Okay hyung.” The young one responded as he headed straight for the bathroom and closed the door.

Taeyong set their bags near the entrance of the dorm then made his way over to Mark and Haechan’s room. As always the maknae’s line room was decent. He went through their closet to find Mark’s navy blue sweatshirt and Haechan’s Adidas track pants.

“These should fit him perfectly.” Taeyong thought. All the boys in NCT share clothes all the time so Mark and Haechan wouldn’t mind. With that he left the room and walked to the bathroom.

The leader knocked a few times before setting the clothes on the bathroom sink then leaving again to shower in the other bathroom. He ran the shower until the temperature was to his liking before getting in. Taeyong entered the shower and let the hot water soothe his sore aching muscles. His mind begin to wonder off to what had took place back in the dance room. He hated it when he goes too far in his leader duties especially when it comes to the younger members.

Heck, they ALL are young, he forgets sometimes how young everyone is yet they handle their responsibilities like adults.. But he still shouldn’t have done that.

Chenle couldn’t believe he messed up during practice. “stupid..stupid..stupid..Taeyong hyung probably hates me now..”

No matter how many times Jaehyun and Taeil try to tell Chenle ‘Its okay’ or ‘He’s just tired.’ He truly thinks Taeyong hated him for not paying attention during practice and for not taking better care of himself. Chenle admires Taeyong deeply but after today, hearing the disappointment in his hyung’s voice, his heart is in pieces. The young chinese boy stepped out of the shower and dries himself with a towel then got changed into the clothes Taeyong gave him. After drying his hair once more,he walked out the bathroom and saw Taeyong setting up a makeshift bed on the of the living room floor.

Taeyong looked up with a small smile and motioned for Chenle to come towards him. “Took a long time in the shower bud, Hyung was getting worried for a minute.”

Chenle hesitantly made his way over to the leader and laid himself down on the makeshift bed. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, with the TV playing a random cartoon on a low volume and being close to his hyung makes a cozy atmosphere. But, he still felt a little tense.  
The rapper hyung draped the blanket over them then settle next to Chenle. As he brought himself closer to snuggle with the young sleepy boy, he noticed how tense Chenle was.

“Is something bothering you Lele?” Taeyong asked gently stroking Chenle semi wet hair. “You can tell hyung.”

“Hm….a-are you mad at m-me?” He whispered so softly Taeyong almost missed it.

“Of course not baby.” Taeyong said. “I’m sorry if I came off that way, I guess we all are a little on edge since we haven’t had a break.”

Chenle nodded a little feeling better since he got that off his chest knowing his hyung wasn’t mad at him. He didn’t even realized how tired he was until his eyes were starting to droop. Ah, Chenle was finally overcoming his insomnia.

The leader chuckled softly. “Go to sleep baby dolphin, Hyung will be here when you wake up.”

Chenle was out like a light while clinging to his admirable hyung. Taeyong stayed awake for a few minutes watching Chenle sleep before falling asleep as well. When the rest of NCT 127, minus Mark, came back to the dorm they were greeted by a cute scene of Chenle and Taeyong cuddling each other in their sleep. Taeil captured the moment on his phone and sent copies to everyone. Let’s just say everyone had that picture as their screensaver for about a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, I have been quite busy! I promise to update next week! I hoped you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Chenle with have special moments with each member and they will not be in order. Please enjoy reading, leave comments, and kudos! :D


End file.
